Just a Taste
by MegaKat
Summary: A sidefic to Unprofessional Relations and a Team Watermelon pairing! As promised! If you haven't read UR, you might not understand what all is going on. Wow, what a lack of reviews... I guess Piccolo isn't that popular? Poor guy, I think he's gorgeous! But then again, I LOVE the color green... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know! It took a hot minute to get this going but I had RL priorities! Without further ado, the PxM UR sidefic! WOOOOO!**

Piccolo floated a little higher into the branches when he spied Makoto walking out of the bakery only twenty minutes after she'd arrived. It wasn't even dawn yet, and he knew she wouldn't open for almost an hour… so why was she—_Oh shit! _He mentally yelped, shaking a few branches as he jumped in surprise at the sight of her carrying something… and stopping beneath his tree.

"You know, it really is cute the way you avoid me, green bean. You could just come in the shop and relax where it's not so cold; after all, I wouldn't mind having some company." Mako sighed as she set a plate and a mug down on the pavement in front of the tree, hoping that her usual flirting really hadn't scared him off; sure, she thought he was gorgeous, but she hadn't meant to terrify the man… er… whatever he was. "Well, I brought you breakfast. I guess I'll go now."

Piccolo felt a twinge of guilt at the sadness in her voice but still breathed a sigh of relief when she retreated out of sight into the kitchen behind the counter. He landed with ease as he leapt out of the tree to the sidewalk and picked up the plate to find it full of fruit-filled pastries, and the mug brimming with Mako's coffee. He didn't need to eat, but he sure as hell wasn't turning down her cooking after tasting the cheesecake from the other day.

Floating back up to his perch, he took a taste of the food. "Mmm…" He moaned softly at the first bite and practically fell out of the tree, bobbling his coffee carefully on one leg. "Damn if this woman isn't a domestic goddess."

############################

Mako smiled at the sight of a clean plate and an empty mug at the foot of the tree when she opened the bakery for the day, and looked up into the tree to find two dark eyes peering down at her… before they disappeared with a little rustle of leaves. "Chicken," she teased. "You could probably kick my ass three ways from Sunday and you're seriously hiding from me?" A full minute passed with no response and she sighed dejectedly. "Alright, I get it. You're not much of a talker." She kicked a little pebble as she looked down at her shoes and finally turned away. "If you get lonely, don't forget that you're very welcome to come inside, Piccolo."

Piccolo didn't come inside, but he did find himself distracted badly from his job on quite a few occasions whenever she'd stretch, lifting her breasts up enticingly, or when she'd remove her apron to reveal the tight pair of jeans beneath it. "Damn it, you're not up here to gawk at some human woman," he griped at himself.

But he couldn't stop his eyes from following her every movement, and when she'd occasionally have a break, he'd catch her looking right at where he was, trying to catch a glimpse of him. She finally got one when she brought out lunch and laid it at the foot of the tree with barely a glance upwards, quickly moving back to the kitchen to pull something from the oven. But she looked back for a moment to see him hanging upside-down from a branch to snag the plate and the mug, his cape billowing around him.

Their eyes met in that moment and she grinned at him, trying to stifle a laugh when his face turned bright purple. The laugh escaped though when he crashed to the ground clumsily, tangled up in his cape. "Are you ok?" She giggled after rushing out of the store to check on him. "I didn't mean to startle you, green bean, I swear it!"

Piccolo quickly scrambled to his feet, moving faster than he ever had in his life, scooped up the food and darted right back into the tree. "Piccolo, are you hurt?" She inquired once more, looking up into the branches in exasperation. "I see a little blood on the concrete, did you get scraped up?"

No answer.

"Alright, you know what…?" She snorted, turning back to her bakery. She came back several minutes later, locked the door behind her as she toed off her socks and shoes, and as Piccolo watched in surprise she used a low branch of the tree to swing herself up. "I can climb a hell of a lot better than you think, green bean. So spare us both the time—" Mako easily began to climb up towards him. "—and just stay put."

Piccolo considered changing trees, but he had a feeling that she would actually try to jump from one tree to the other, so he stayed put. After all, he didn't want her to get hurt. "It's just a scrape," he managed hoarsely. "I'm fine."

Makoto rolled her eyes as she hefted herself up a little higher and sat down across from him. "Let me see," she ordered firmly, holding her hand out. When he didn't move she narrowed her eyes at him and snatched his arm away from his side. "Stubborn," she hissed through her teeth as she examined a long scrape up his arm. "Come on, back in the bakery and I'll clean it up and bind it. It's not bad but I don't want you to get an infection. You've got a little one on your face, too."

"I'm fine," he insisted, pulling out of her grasp. Those soft hands were making his skin tingle, and he knew if he endured much more of that he'd wind up aroused. _Stay down, damn it, _he mentally cursed at his new appendage.

She wasn't stupid and knew exactly why he was refusing to come down, so Mako did the one thing she knew that would get him moving. "Well, I guess I could use my shirt to bind your arm if you'd like," she said nonchalantly, moving her hands to the hem to pull it up over her head.

"FINE!" Piccolo snapped, reaching out to tug the cloth back into place before she exposed any more of her flat, creamy stomach.

"After you, my dear," she ordered smugly, only beginning her descent once he had floated to the ground. She leapt gracefully down to the pavement once she was only ten feet from it, scooped up her shoes and socks, and unlocked the door. "I was thinking about closing a little early anyway, since it'll be dark soon. Here, come on, into the back," she said as she ushered him in and locked up behind them. "Take a seat and I'll get my kit."

Still carrying the lunch she'd made him, Piccolo dug in and tried not to groan at the taste of her soup and homemade bread.

"Good?" She asked with a knowing smile as she sat right beside him, placing some items on the table. Mako's smile widened when he grunted and nodded; there was no better feeling for her than when someone was enjoying her cooking. "You enjoy your meal while I patch you up," she ordered, immediately beginning to treat his arm and wrap it in clean gauze.

Piccolo froze when he felt her soft fingertips whispering down his cheek, his eyes fluttering shut with a will of their own as his body tightened and began to respond to the caress. "It's fine," he whispered hoarsely. "Leave it be."

_Gods… I'd say that he looks like my old sempai… but he's soooo much hotter than him! Mmm… my favorite color, too. I wonder if he tastes like a green bean or a cucum—_Piccolo clearing his throat broke off her thoughts, and she realized that she was still cupping his cheek in her hand. "Oh, sorry," she whispered hurriedly, pulling away with a little blush.

About to tell her that he'd heard every thought due to his telepathy and the contact, Piccolo decided against it. He didn't have time; her thoughts had really aroused him and he thanked every god he could think of that his pants were baggy as hell. "Thank you for the meal," he grunted before standing, turning and striding out of the room before she could see his raging erection.

##############################

Mako sighed for the millionth time as she looked out of the window and tried to spot her tall, green shadow. He'd been completely aloof since the day before when she'd patched up his arm, despite the fact that the plates and mugs she left him were always returned empty. One had even had a little thank you written on a scrap of paper.

She finally decided to close up shop just before sundown. She cleaned up the mess for the day and put away the leftover goods in the fridge for the next morning; she always gave the day-old stuff to people for free if they were hungry. Locking the door behind her, she sighed quietly. "You can walk with me if you'd like," she offered, knowing damned well that he could hear her. "And… if I did something to upset you… I'm sorry," she added sadly. Mako jumped and turned as she felt a clawed hand briefly squeeze her shoulder, but there was no one behind her. At that she smiled; she hadn't upset him, he was just being shy.

Knowing that he was trailing her closely, Mako began her walk home in the dark and didn't bother worrying about the shortcuts; with such a huge hunk of man following her every movement, she didn't have to concern herself with being harassed. That and there was this curious bright glow coming from beyond the buildings on her side of the city… they must have been having some sort of event in the slums, maybe? It didn't look like spotlights, though… it looked more like a fire.

Thinking that over, she didn't even spare a glance towards the men gathered in a tight group in an alley she was traversing; they were all wearing suits and seemed to be heatedly discussing something important.

Their conversation ceased once she was truly in earshot, though, and Mako jumped back when they all spread across the alley and blocked her only exit. "I'm warning you," she whispered dangerously, dropping her purse to the ground and she slipped easily into a fighting stance. "I'm not some helpless little girl."

"Oh, we're aware of that, princess," one of the men chuckled. "Diamond warned us that you and another would be especially difficult to bring in alive… so he told us to just kill you if you put up a fuss."

Much to the gang members' surprise, Mako was the first one to strike, sending chiclets flying to the ground as she knocked out the teeth of one man with a right cross and the unknown strength from her home planet. She moved liked the lightning of Jupiter as she broke someone's nose, then a jaw, but there were a lot of them and only one of her… and they had her overpowered and pinned once they'd overcome their astonishment. "Took you long enough," she grunted. "One girl takes out four of your boys and you all just stand there and shit the bed? Fucking pussies," she snorted.

She was suddenly freed from her face-down position on the concrete, and the screams and shouts of the men that had pinned her greeted her ears before she even turned around. Her eyes met the sight of blood and carnage… and a scowling, dangerous-as-hell looking Piccolo, who was surveying the damage with a hint of blood lust in his eyes. "Thank you," she breathed. Her knees shook and gave out then, and Makoto trembled and tried not to cry. She'd been so terrified but had refused to let the Yakuza members see it… now it was threatening to come out in full force.

"Koto," Piccolo grunted sharply, sliding to his knees in front of her to check her over for injuries. "Are you hurt?" He stiffened when she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, but he returned the warm embrace despite his hesitancy. "Koto?"

"I—I'm f—fine… I was just so scared, Piccolo. Thank you… thank you so much."

"Let's get you home," he replied, sitting her purse in her lap before scooping her up and taking to the air. He had her home in less than a minute and unlocked her door for her when she fumbled for the keys with shaking hands. He set her on the couch before delicately checking her over, growling to himself at the way she was trembling with fear. "Makoto."

The firmness of his voice brought her around a little and she stared up at him with wide green eyes. "Piccolo?"

"Are you hurting anywhere?" He snarled aloud when she nodded timidly and pointed to her neck, and when he pulled her hair to the side he saw a hand-shaped bruise from where she'd been pinned to the concrete. His claws ghosted over the lightly tanned flesh and he felt her shiver in response. "Anywhere else?"

"Just… just a few bruises. I'll be alright," she whispered, fearfully looking out her window as if she expected another attacker to be waiting for them. "Don't go!" She said a little loudly when he rose from the couch, sounding just as terrified as she felt.

"I'll be outside in the tree, Koto. I won't leave," Piccolo rumbled, intent on staying awake the whole night at his post if that's what was required for her safety.

"No, Piccolo… please… please just stay?" Mako asked meekly. "I'll feel a lot safer with you in the house."

After a long moment of seeing her so vulnerable, Piccolo nodded and perched on the edge of the couch cushion beside her. "I'll stay here. You can go sleep, just leave your door open so I can hear you easily if you need help." He sighed when she hugged him for a second time that night, so tightly that she nearly cut off his air despite his superior strength. "I won't let them hurt you, Koto. Go on to bed."

She did as she was told but returned after ten minutes, dressed for bed in a silk strappy nightgown that only came to the tops of her thighs. "Here," she offered, handing him a towel before piling some blankets and a couple of pillows on one end of the couch. "You… um… have a lot of blood on your clothes. I can, um… wash them for you if you'd like."

Piccolo silently sputtered at the hint of color to her cheeks but took the towel anyway; she was right, he needed a shower desperately after killing all of those men. "Thank you. I'll leave the clothes on the bathroom counter. Don't worry about fresh ones, I can produce my own when necessary."

Makoto couldn't help but smile at that. "I wish I could do the same," she mused. "I always have such a hard time finding clothes for a woman my height. And, well… my bust line," she added with a snicker. "Sorry," she said hurriedly when he turned a little purple. "It used to be a running joke in college that they needed a big and tall store for women in the Juubaan district. But I'd be the only customer," she giggled. "In fact… you know what? You're the only man I've ever met that's actually taller than me."

"Seven feet even," Piccolo rumbled, knowing what her next statement would be.

"Must be hell living in Japan with all these short little Asians, huh?" She quipped before turning back to her room. "Bathroom's right there," she said while she pointed it out. "I'll come in for the dirty clothes once I'm sure you're behind the curtain."

Piccolo sighed once he was under the hot spray, the water in the tub running red before going down the drain. The expected knock came after a few minutes and he froze, half-expecting her to try something funny when he heard the door open.

"I've got them," he heard Makoto say softly. "If you need anything just ask, Piccolo… and… thank you again," she added.

"You're welcome. I'll only be another minute," Piccolo ground through his teeth, trying not to groan at the reaction his body was having to the sound of her low, sultry voice. His imagination was running away with him then as his mind pictured her climbing in to join him in the shower, her bare body sliding over his as she did _whatever_ it was that humans did when they were naked together.

Living in the forest for years had taught him the basics of how mating was done through observation of the wildlife, but damn if he realized that he hadn't a clue about just how humans got the job done. "Other than inserting item A into slot B… gods, I'm clueless," Piccolo huffed quietly. "Ugh… I can't believe that I'm actually considering…" He shook his head as he felt himself grow impossibly harder, his new organ throbbing and aching for some form of contact. "Usa had better figure something out before I wind up doing something idiotic."

He found Mako once he got out of the shower and tried not to stare at her backside when he discovered her bending over the washing machine as she pretreated the blood stains on his soiled clothing. His cock reacted immediately in response, and Piccolo was frankly amazed that a little red dot hadn't just appeared on the crotch of her green silk thong. _Damn thing is like one of those human heat-seeking missiles, _he mentally groaned. He cleared his throat after another moment of admiring her shapely assets, only to feel his body tighten further when she turned and he saw those wide green eyes coupled with her reddened cheeks.

Mako quickly stood up straight and righted the hem of her nightgown, knowing full well that she'd given him quite the eyeful. "Sorry," she said embarrassedly. "I set up a bed of sorts for you on the couch… um… unless of course…" She swallowed and pointed towards her room. "I can take the couch if you'd prefer the bed. I owe you that much as it—"

"No, the couch is fine, thank you." He didn't even need to read her mind to know that she was thinking about inviting him to stay with her, and he found himself telling his stupid one-minded cock to shut up when it seemed to sing in agreement with the idea. _Not happening, damn it. Cut it out!_

Makoto nodded; she'd been hoping that maybe, just _maybe _he'd make a move. But no, that would be too much to hope for. She placed the clothing in the washer and set it to heavy soil before shutting the lid. "Alright… and thank you again, Piccolo," she added softly, stepping forward and standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before he could even think to back away. "If you need _anything_ just come wake me up, ok?" That counted as an invitation, right? And an awfully transparent one at that! She went on to her room then, feeling as if she'd left the ball in his court; she'd given him an obvious green light and if he wanted more than just a kiss on the cheek as a thank you he needed to only climb into the bed with her.

#########################

She had been a little surprised to wake by herself in the morning, but after some thought about the issue, Mako realized that maybe, just _maybe_ Piccolo had never been with a woman before. She found him ridiculously sexy, but even she had to admit that most women didn't have the same taste in exotic-looking men as she did. Ok, fine. _**Very**_ exotic in this case. Not to mention the very strong, very, _**very**_ silent type. "Maybe I need to give a much more obvious invitation," she chuckled softly. "Maybe tonight."

She rolled out of bed then, leaving her hair down as she threw his clothes in the dryer and started breakfast in the kitchen… and she knew he was behind her after several minutes even though he'd entered silently. Mako's jaw practically hit the floor when she turned and saw him nude from the waist up; he was rubbing at his eyes groggily as he took a seat at the table and clearly didn't have a clue what he was doing to her.

"Coffee," she said softly, setting a cup in front of him before returning to her cooking.

Piccolo just nodded and grunted, and was halfway through his mug when he finally looked up and his eyes locked on her gorgeous figure. _Damn it, not again, _he groaned silently as his eyes wandered her hungrily. He watched her move around the kitchen in a manner that was similar to the way he did his morning warm-ups; she moved with an ease that spoke of years of doing the same movements every day, her motions fluid, beautiful and smooth. _Damn it, _he realized, _I wish she'd talk or something. It's when she's quiet like this that I can't stop looking at her._ "Shouldn't the bakery be open by now?" He managed.

"Didn't you read the paper I'd posted on the door?" She asked seriously. "I'm on vacation until January second. I'll go in maybe tomorrow or on Christmas Eve and bake some stuff for the poor, but that's it. I hate working during the holidays."

"Oh. I guess it is nearly Christmas," he mused aloud. Fishing for a line of conversation to distract him from looking at all that tanned, bare skin, he spoke again. "We have a similar holiday in the summer on my planet. We celebrate the rainy season since we subsist on only water."

It took Mako a moment to process that and she stopped cooking to stare at him. "But… I've seen you—"

"I almost never eat since I don't have to," Piccolo said with a shrug. "But you're a very excellent cook so I have a hard time turning down the food," he admitted, his face turning slightly purple.

"Wow… I think that's arguably the highest compliment anyone's paid to my work," she said with a genuinely pleased smile. "Thank you, Piccolo!" Mako set a plate in front of him then and nodded towards it before cutting on the little TV she kept in the kitchen, and immediately gaped at the news. "So it _was_ a fire… holy!—Oh my God, Piccolo, look at this!"

The Namekian sputtered at the sight of Trunks and Vegeta writing their names in the snow and shook his head with a groan of impatience. "_**Dumbasses**_."

"You know them?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Piccolo replied as he munched on a piece of bacon. "I helped to train the younger of the two. The Ghost is his father if it isn't obvious enough for you."

"They're saying that all of the Triads are dead," Mako said softly. "Do you think… that maybe they work for the Yakuza?"

"Gods, no," Piccolo snorted. "They're trying to take them _all _out. In fact… I need to speak with The Ghost while it's still early. Remain here until I return and don't even open a window. Understood?"

"Heh… I like it when you get all bossy, green bean," Mako teased as she pressed against him and kissed his cheek, grinning at the deep purple flush spreading down his chest. "Tell me… are you this bossy _all_ the time?"

Not sure how to answer that, Piccolo just gave her a nervous nod in hopes that she'd back away. His hopes were dashed when she smiled up at him sexily and trailed a fingernail down his chest. "Good… I like it when the man's in charge." Makoto resisted the urge to laugh when he made a little choked noise in the back of his throat in response. "Well, get going and maybe I'll still be here when you get back," she said with a playful whack to his ass. "Clothes in the dryer should be done."

When he just stared at her she lost it a little and hung on to the counter while she giggled. "I take it you're not used to being teased."

"Uh…. Um… no?" Certainly not like _that_, anyway. Now he wasn't sure if she was trying to make an advance to mate, or if she was simply doing as she'd just implied… _teasing_. "So you're just… joking?" He managed hoarsely.

Turning back around from where she'd started cooking again, Mako just smiled and sighed. "If that's what you _want_ to think, green bean. Go on and meet with your friend while I eat and shower and stuff. I'll watch TV or something if you're not back by then."

**Yeah, this won't be horribly long AND it'll likely be rerated to M during the next chapter :D We all know Mako's going to have to jump his bones and not the other way around! R&R and I'll try and get some more stuff up for yall, NOT just this story, either!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, totally rated M in this chapter, hehehehe… Team Watermelon FTW!**

Piccolo was not amused by the conversation he walked in on when he went to report to Usagi, though the knowledge that he was bigger than Vegeta—and that Vegeta was a little jealous about the fact—did brighten him up a little bit. He decided to visit Goten a second time; the youngest male of the Son family had not been in a happy mood at all when Piccolo had checked up on him. In fact, he'd been so riled about the attack on Rei that he was still at Super Saiyan two and couldn't seem to power down. Not that he wanted to try, though. Goten was all Saiyan since that attack, and Piccolo was hardly going to be the one to contradict him… however…

"What!?" Goten snapped, closing the sliding rice paper door behind him to hide Rei from his view. "I told you I've got this just fine, I don't need anyone's help!"

"I'm not here for that," Piccolo grunted in reply.

Goten blinked a little at the sight of his sensei… blushing? Hell, his face was all purple. "Ok? What do you want, then?"

"I need advice. The woman that Usagi has me watching is… well… she's _beautiful_. And well…" Piccolo cleared his throat and couldn't maintain eye contact. "I want her. I don't know what to do about it, and you know I'm not used to having that particular problem. What do I do to make it go away?"

"Get Usagi to get rid of your dick," he replied with a hint of a smirk that made him look like Trunks or Vegeta. "Other than that, I'd tell you to make a move… but as you can see, I'm not exactly myself right now, Piccolo."

"Oh, I can see that just fine, Goten."

Sliding the door open once more, he just shrugged a little. "Keep it simple. Kiss her. Watch a few movies or something over at Gohan's and see how it's done. I'd take the time to show you, but I'm extremely occupied right now."

"Occupied, my ass!" A woman's voice shouted from inside. "Let me up out of this bed _right now_ or I—mmmm…"

Piccolo blinked at the sound of a low growl that reminded him of a pissed off Goku, combined with the purring from a cat, and it was punctuated with what sounded like Gohan and Videl kissing. Was Goten…?

"Shut up," he heard the Saiyan male inside growl after a full minute. "Mine, remember? You stay put and I won't get too riled. Though I have to admit, I seem to be turned on more than I should be when _**you**_ get riled."

"Riled!? You want _**riled**_!? You've _got_ riled, you pompous, arrogant, overbear—mmmmm… Damn it, _**cut that out**_!"

"Hm… make me, beautiful."

"And I'm out on that note," Piccolo rumbled to himself; he had a sneaking suspicion that the miko inside was about to try and make Goten stop being a pain in the ass… but she was about to lose that little battle as well. "She's going to wind up mated if she doesn't stop challenging his beast," he chuckled. "At least someone else's problems are worse than mine."

##############################

"Yeah, Piccolo?"

"Gohan… I need a… a favor."

"Dear Dende, Piccolo! Are you… blushing?" Videl asked curiously. "What's up? Is everything ok?"

"Is Makoto alright? Has there been another attack?" Gohan asked worriedly as he glanced around for any listening neighbors. "Come in and tell me what's got you looking so purple, man." Shutting the door, Gohan leaned against it and studied his best friend in the entire world; he'd never seen Piccolo seemingly so… embarrassed. "You like her, don't you?" A nod that could be defined as timid was the only answer he received, but Videl fielded the response for her husband.

"Piccolo, that's so sweet! I think you deserve a mate! Does she know that you like her?"

He just shrugged and sighed. "Don't know. She's so confusing… one minute she's making me uncomfortable as hell… the next minute she's acting all normal. And what happened the other day with Usagi…" Piccolo turned damned-near indigo as he glanced between his legs. "It won't stay down, Gohan!" He whispered worriedly. "I don't know what to do about it!"

"Huh… wha… OH MY GOD! Are you serious!? You have a—a—_**holy shit**_, Piccolo."

"Oh, I thought you knew. I was sure that Trunks would have called you laughing his ass off about it… he found it funny as hell," Piccolo muttered. "Usagi's silver crystal accidentally thought it had fixed me, and now I can't control the damned thing."

Videl managed a tiny smile and gave his big hand a squeeze. "It sounds to me like Mako likes you too, Piccolo. Is she flirting?"

"Dear gods, yes. It's scary as hell."

The naked look of terror on his face nearly made her giggle, but she gave him a comforting hug. "Flirt back, Piccolo. See what happens, maybe?" Alright, maybe flirting wasn't his strong suite. "Make little excuses to touch her. You saved her from an attack, yeah? Maybe you could show her a couple of self-defense moves."

Gohan nodded at that and grinned. "She's right. You'd have every excuse to be repositioning her arms and legs and moving her around…"

Piccolo just continued to blush and tried not to grow aroused at the idea of touching Makoto. "I'll um… keep that in mind."

##############################

"Heya! Just cooking a late lunch, Piccolo!"

He sighed and shut the door behind him, and was about to correct her about announcing her presence when she wasn't totally sure it was a friend entering when he noticed several things out of place. "You went OUT!?" He yelled as he stomped into the kitchen. "Are you out of your MIND!?"

Mako blinked when he bared his teeth at her angrily, his body wedging her into the corner of the cabinets as he loomed over her. "I… uh…"

"Don't lie, Koto. I saw that your coat and shoes had been moved, and I locked the door this morning when I left. It was unlocked when I returned," he growled. "Why don't you just tattoo a fucking bullseye on your forehead and get it over with?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered shakily, gripping the counter behind her as he pressed her to it tightly. "I… I went out just to get the mail, Piccolo… I didn't think that it would—"

"Gods, woman! You make me fucking insane, you know that? I said not to go out and you did it anyway! Tell me, was there anyone suspicious keeping an eye on you?"

"Not that I noticed, but…" Makoto swallowed back tears as she looked up at him, but she knew he could see them in her eyes. "I wasn't really paying attention. I was only outside for thirty seconds at the most, I swear it." When she looked down shamefully she was surprised to feel a long, clawed finger tip her chin up so that she was gazing into his ebony eyes. "I'm sorry, Piccolo. I honestly didn't see any harm in just going to the mailbox."

"Don't do it again without me here to watch your back, Koto. This will all blow over soon, but you're not safe by yourself. Lock your door at all times, too. I could have been anyone just walking in. Understand?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Piccolo… it won't happen again, I swear." Mako blushed when he leaned in just short of kissing her, his lips mere millimeters from her own.

"Good. It had better not," he grunted before releasing her and slumping in a chair at the kitchen table. Damn it, being so close to her had aroused him again, and he'd just come very dangerously close to making some sort of advance.

He sat there quietly for a long time, lost in his own thoughts until her voice broke him out of his half-meditation. "Piccolo? I can't reach the pepper… and you're awfully tall. Would you mind?"

With a brisk nod and without even thinking about it, he stood and simply pressed against her as he reached over her head to snag the canister and set it on the counter for her. A deep coloring to her cheeks made him realize that he'd just successfully flirted… even if it was on accident. "Uh… um… just the pepper?"

"The salt, too… if you don't mind," she whispered. Mako bit down on her tongue to keep from saying something that might scare him away when she felt that tight, hard body pressing against her once more, but she couldn't help but want to find out how all of those wonderful muscles would feel without his clothes on. "Thanks," she said when the salt was placed in front of her. "And Piccolo? I really am sorry… I wasn't trying to defy your instructions or anything, I swear it. Please don't be mad at me, ok?"

"Not mad," he answered with a sigh. "I just don't want you to get hurt." Piccolo's eyes fluttered shut when her hand rose to his face and he felt those soft fingers caress his cheek and jawline, and he fought for air as his body responded to the touch.

She wasn't ignorant to the slight arousal pressing into her stomach and managed a tiny smile at the knowledge that she'd been right all along. This tall, sexy alien clearly had a thing for her. Boldly trailing her fingers down his neck, Mako eventually smoothed the palm of her hand down his chest and silently marveled at the definition she found. "Sorry," she said, pulling away when she felt him harden a little more against her. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Piccolo."

"No… it's… it's fine," he managed huskily. "I'm just not accustomed to being freely touched. Most humans are terrified of me at first sight and you… you're not afraid of me at all."

"Well, like I said before, Piccolo… I have a major thing for the color green," she replied tartly before turning back around to the frying pan on the stove.

"You're either perfect or insane," he said in wonder as he slowly backed away to his chair.

"I always like to think that I'm a curious mix of both," she snickered. Mako turned then and dug in her skirt pocket before setting a cup of coffee in front of him and a small piece of metal.

"What's this?"

"The key to my front door. If you're going to keep this up, you may as well do it in here. The couch is all yours, big guy."

"Wait. You're just going to trust me to stay in your home every night and give me the key?" Piccolo asked incredulously.

"Uh-huh. Hell, you come with Sailor Moon's personal recommendation, right? And you saved my life last night. If I can't trust you, who _can_ I trust?" Her answer came by way of the phone ringing loudly, and when she answered it she paled a little. "Yeah… yeah… thank you for calling… here he is."

"Usa?" Piccolo grunted into the phone, knowing damned well who would be calling him at Mako's.

"No, it's Goku. Usagi's so stressed out that I didn't want to bother her with this since no one on our side was injured. There's been another attack at the shrine… Goten's cleaning it up; apparently he made quite the mess when someone aimed a gun at Rei's head. He said he honestly doesn't even remember what all happened, that his beast totally took control and he came to covered in blood, sweat and dust."

"Fuuuuck… and I was just over there, too. Does he need some help with the cleanup?"

"No, I'm going to help since Goten won't mind another mated male being around him or Rei. Just keep your guard up, Piccolo. I wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to attack you guys next. Gohan's already on his way to Ami's apartment since it's her and Hotaru's day off."

"Alright. We'll stay put until you say otherwise, Goku. Thank you for the heads-up." Piccolo returned the phone to Mako when he hung it up and shrugged. "One of the other targets was attacked, so we're staying inside until this whole thing blows over. Hope you didn't have any plans for this evening."

"Nothing that can't be done tomorrow or the day after," Mako replied with a troubled frown. "Tell me, Piccolo… what's so special about myself? Why was I attacked last night? Really?"

The Namek just shook his head. "I swore to Sailor Moon that I wouldn't tell you; if you want to know then you'll have to ask her."

She gave up at that; she had a strong feeling that Piccolo would never break a promise and she wasn't about to ask him to. "Well, eat up, then. I've already done all my cleaning for the day, so I figure we can just relax and watch some TV or something."

They did just that, and Piccolo couldn't help but relax as they simply sat there and watched some show that had Makoto giggling. He didn't get most of the jokes but he really liked listening to her laugh. He was surprised when dinnertime had come and gone and no attackers had shown up at her doorstep; maybe they'd decided to back off. He knew he'd think twice about launching a second assault after Goten had totally fucked over the last group to show up at the shrine.

"You ever take that cloak and hat off when you're not about to go to bed?" Mako asked in amusement as she sat back down next to him and set a bowl of snacks on the coffee table.

"It's weighted for training," Piccolo explained. "I don't really need the weight any longer; I just wear it mostly out of habit." He started a bit when she reached up and pulled off his turban, but when she just smiled softly up at him he relented and let her set it aside. "What?"

"You're very handsome without it. And those antennae are adorable. You shouldn't keep them covered, Piccolo. Now off with the cape; I've seen those gorgeous arms and those should definitely be in sight at all times, green bean." At a total loss as to how to refuse gracefully, especially when she was giving him a pleading look with those wide green eyes, Piccolo shrugged off the cloak and set it to the side.

"Better?" He asked hoarsely. Was it just him or had the temperature in the room just gone up by twenty degrees? And was she scooting closer or was that his insane, wanton imagination? He was about to say something witty about the way she was eyeing him, but the only thing that came out was a strangled version of her name. "Koto?"

Mako blushed a little at the husky tone of his voice as she slid over until they were touching, her eyes never leaving his. "Piccolo… would you be offended if I did something?" She asked softly.

"Depends on what it is," he barely managed. Dear gods, was this normal!? It felt like his heart was about to come out of his chest, and the feeling only intensified as she pressed against him, her fingertips trailing over the bare skin above his collar. "Koto…?" He was about to say something, to stop her due to the stirring he felt between his legs, but found himself speechless when she closed the gap between their faces and brushed her nose against his.

"Too close?" Mako whispered; she wanted nothing more than to kiss him but she could feel him trembling and was afraid of upsetting him. Or worse, of running him off and never seeing him again. That was always her problem with men; she either moved too fast and ran them off or not fast enough and they wound up getting scooped up by another woman. "Is this ok…? I… I won't if you don't want me to…"

The tiniest of nods from him made her lean in another inch, and she let out a pleased sigh as she just barely touched her mouth to his, her hand moving to cup his jaw as she intensified the kiss a little and began to slowly move her lips over his.

When Mako kissed him, Piccolo was so damned shocked that he couldn't even move, and since he'd never felt anything like that before, he wasn't even sure how to properly react. But it was… warm… and soft… and just a little moist. And it felt amazing—better than anything he'd ever felt, actually—and left his mouth tingling from the sensation as she slowly drew back and regarded him pensively. "Koto?"

She sighed a little in relief at the sight of his confusion; for a moment there she'd interpreted his rigid posture as a form of rejection. "What… your people don't kiss, Piccolo?"

"No," he replied, still unsure of his own body's reaction to hers. "We don't even mate."

"Would you… like me to do it again? I won't if you don't want me to," she added hurriedly, blushing deeply as she looked away.

_Yes! Please gods yes!_ Piccolo swallowed before turning a little purple and nodding. "If you want to, Koto. I don't mind." He gasped slightly when her mouth pressed against his once more; this time she was moving it over his slowly, her thumb feathering over his pulse as it quickened and began to thunder in reaction to the contact, her free hand trailing over one solid bicep. Piccolo blinked when she pulled back slowly after a long minute, and found himself swallowing again nervously, wondering what in the hell he was supposed to do. He hadn't offended her by staying still, had he? "That's it?"

"You can kiss me back if you want to," Mako whispered. No sooner had the words left her lips did she find them occupied by his own and he was kissing her in return. Only his movements were apprehensive, awkward and unsure, as if he obviously hadn't a clue what he was doing. But the princess of Jupiter only found it to be sexy that she was clearly his very first kiss, and she was soon moving her mouth with his, pulling them both down into the cushions of her couch, and whispering words of encouragement between the moments that their mouths made contact. "What?" She asked when he suddenly stopped. "You don't like it?"

"No… I do," he admitted hoarsely, "it's just that…" Piccolo looked down and blushed brightly at the sight of his own half-arousal slightly tenting his training pants.

"That's alright," Makoto chuckled. "It's normal. It just means that you like me. A lot. Do you want to stop?" She asked carefully.

"I… I don't know," he replied in embarrassment. "I don't even know what I'm doing." Piccolo gasped with pleasure when her hips shifted a little and their groins rubbed together for the briefest of moments. That little bit of friction held so much promise of more that he couldn't stop his body from returning the slow, sexual movement and he bit down on his lower lip at the resulting ecstasy. Gods, how would that feel without their clothes on? "Do _you_ want to stop?"

"No," she admitted softly, "I don't. I want to make love to you, Piccolo… if you're ok with that." All or nothing; he obviously hadn't done anything at all with a woman before and she didn't want to keep going unless he knew what he was in store for.

The Namek regarded her seriously for a time before speaking. "You mean… mating?" He blinked in surprise when she nodded, but found himself nodding slowly in return. Damn it, his dick was totally overriding his better sense, but the idea of finally finding some relief, of ridding himself of this bizarre desire for a human woman… it was beyond mouthwatering. "It will feel good for you, too, won't it? I've heard that it feels good for male humans."

"Yes, very good. For both of us," she replied, her fingers trailing slowly from his hip to the bulge in his pants, where they began to stroke him lightly. Mako smirked at his immediate reaction; his eyes fluttered shut and he groaned softly, his body arching into her hand instinctively. "Would you like to try it, Piccolo?" She smiled when he grunted something that sounded like a yes, and pulled the hem of his pants down to expose him, pushing the cloth to his knees before pulling him down to her.

"What do I do?" He asked hoarsely.

The way he was trembling slightly made her smile and she decided it would be best for her to take the initiative on this one. "Let's take care of you first; I can tell that you're nervous, green bean… and that's ok. But don't be, alright?"

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled, his cheeks heating to a point that he was secretly amazed that his face wasn't melting off. But then he felt his hand ghost over his naked flesh and all thought went right out the window as raging hormones and desire began to take over. "Koto… I… I don't know what… what to do…"

"That's ok, honey. I'll be on top this time," she whispered, and helped him quickly reverse their positions before straddling him. She decided it would definitely be best to forgo any more making out; hopefully an orgasm would relax him and he'd be more comfortable with the idea of having sex once he knew how pleasurable it could be. Sliding into place, Mako was glad she hadn't worn any panties; she simply adjusted her skirt as she positioned him at her entrance and sank down onto him with a little moan of pleasure, one that he echoed loudly in reaction to being surrounded by all of that tight, wet heat. "You ok?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yeah." Piccolo gulped as he looked up at her, his hands trembling a bit as he held them up, totally unsure of where to put them. "Is… is that it, Koto?" Gods… part of him hoped it was, but his body was intensely disagreeing with him, insisting that something even better was to be had just around the corner.

Mako laughed softly and shook her head. "No, green bean, you'll know when you're finished, trust me. I'm just adjusting to your size… you're awfully big, you know."

"Oh, I am…? Sorry," he mumbled, looking away from her. Usagi had said he was awfully big, but until that moment he hadn't realized that it could be a problem if he ever mated with a female.

She couldn't help but laugh at that, burying her face in his chest as she giggled and her head shook back and forth in amazement. Any human male would have been puffed up with pride at her statement, but the alien virgin beneath her seemed almost ashamed about his cock. "It's a _good _thing, Piccolo," she finally managed, leaning up to kiss him.

"Oh, good," he grunted, somewhat mollified. "Koto…?"

"Hm?"

Piccolo turned purple and sighed. "Where do I put my hands?" He asked, feeling more than a little mortified at the admission of ignorance.

"Oh. Well… anywhere you want to. It would be a little dumb of me to complain about you groping my ass or my tits when you're already buried inside of me," she replied with amusement as she drew her blouse over her head and threw it to the floor.

Piccolo rumbled with pleasure as she shifted her hips a little, but stopped her with a light touch as he tried to figure out what in the hell she was wearing. "Why the extra layer of clothing? Are you cold?"

It took her a moment to figure out his meaning, and when she did she giggled. "No, Piccolo. It's a bra. Women wear them to help keep their breasts from bouncing around a lot while they're moving. Here, hang on." Reaching behind her, she unhooked the lacy scrap of clothing and slowly removed it, fully aware of the fascinated look on his face as she stripped for him. "You can touch me if you want to, Piccolo," she whispered.

No sooner had she given him permission, Piccolo's hand lifted to do just that, his claws ghosting over the tender flesh presented to him. He watched her shiver and at first was afraid that he'd hurt her, but the action was followed by a subtle arching into his palm, indicating that she wanted more of his attentions. He couldn't help but watch in wonder as this gorgeous human woman made a pleased noise while he brushed a claw over a pink nipple; how in the hell could something so damned beautiful want to mate with the likes of him?

Mako couldn't contain a whimper when his hand grew bolder, his left reaching up to cup her other breast, and she couldn't stop her hips from moving a little in reaction. She'd meant to give him time to explore her a little, to satisfy his curiosity, but she was filled with the need to feel him moving, to feel that sweet friction between her legs as she rode him to oblivion. "Piccolo?" She asked breathlessly.

"Huh?" He suddenly couldn't think, couldn't function, and could hardly breathe as she moved a little harder and moaned his name softly.

"Do you want me to stop?" She whimpered.

"Dende, _no_," he groaned, lifting his body to meet hers as he fought a sudden instinctive urge to grip her hips and slam into her. "Don't stop… Koto—I—it feels so—" Piccolo did find himself gripping her hips tightly just then, his head tipping back as he moaned loudly and nearly passed out at the sudden, white-hot onslaught of pleasure that started in his groin and coursed through his entire body in a series of waves.

Mako practically purred as she continued to rock over him slowly, then stopped when she felt his hands shaking. "Piccolo? Honey? Shh… it's ok, sweetheart," she soothed, her hand caressing his jaw line as he looked up at her almost fearfully. Or was that perhaps awe? "You came, Piccolo. That's all. Didn't it feel good?"

He swallowed and just stared at her in shock. "That's… normal? It was so… _**intense**_."

"Yes," she whispered gently. "It's supposed to feel that good… well, if you have the right partner, anyway. Or if it's your first time." Mako grinned a little at that. "Or both, maybe?"

Now Piccolo was just miserably confused. "But you didn't react like that. Is it something you get used to?"

"Wha!? Oh, gods no! Honey, if you make me come, you'll damn well know it," she giggled. "I tend to get a little loud when I get off."

"Wait… so you didn't…?" He wasn't sure if it was a normal reaction, but he felt more than a little perturbed to know that he hadn't given her the same amount of pleasure that he'd just received. And now that the burning need he'd felt had been temporarily satisfied, he didn't feel quite so awkward about the idea of trying it again. "What do I need to do?" He asked, his eyes raking over her body as he studied her with a student's interested eyes. Piccolo would learn… _whatever _it was that he needed to learn in order to return the favor she'd just bestowed on him. "After all… it's only fair… right?"

"Hm, I believe I've landed myself a rare gentleman," Makoto purred, dipping down to brush her mouth over his. She slipped off of him and onto her feet before holding out her hand in invitation. "Come on, big guy, there's more room in my bed than on that couch."

**More smut in the next chapter, woooo! R&R yall! I'm working on the rest of Unprofessional Relation, too! We're almost done, YAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**On a roll tonight! Smutty smut smut! Now begins the education of the Namek. :D**

Once she'd pulled him into her bedroom and tugged him along like a lost puppy to the bedside, she sighed in understanding when he just stared at the queen-size in confusion. "It's more comfortable for making love," she explained. "I should have brought you in here before, but my hormones kind of ran away with me. I hadn't planned on jumping you like that, honestly. God, what you must think of me, Piccolo. I'm sorry."

"Think of you?" He mumbled, still beyond confused. "What am I supposed to think, Koto? You wanted to mate with me and I was willing. Is… is that a bad thing for human women?"

Mako sighed and pulled him down to sit beside her. "Another human might have thought me loose. You know…promiscuous. Because I moved things along so quickly. Most men expect the woman to be submissive, and think that men should be the ones to make the first move."

Piccolo laughed at that and gaped at the same time. "The first move!? Dear Dende, I wouldn't have known that I was even supposed to _make_ a move, Koto!"

"Well, I'm awfully glad that I made one, then," she chuckled. Then she pulled at the hem of his gi before looking up at him in askance. "Is that ok…? I don't know how your kind feel about nudity."

"Well, it's expected for mating, yes? Or is that just for women?"

"Oh, no. Both people are usually naked. I just didn't want to accidentally offend you or anything." She pulled the gi top over his head then and regarded his coloring with interest. "Makes me wonder if you taste like a watermelon. Never mind," she added with amusement when he just stared at her.

Piccolo stood when she gestured for him to do so, and let her remove his pants as well before holding still for her curious examination. "Do I pass?" He asked dryly.

Makoto laughed and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry. It's just that you're the very first Namekian I've ever seen naked."

"I'm the only Namekian you've ever seen. Period."

"True," she snorted. Mako smirked when he pulled her to her feet, his hands tugging at her skirt. "It's fine, Piccolo. You can look at me too… if you want."

He was a little delighted when she stood still for him, especially since he was still in a slight state of shock that she wasn't even afraid of him… he still couldn't even comprehend the fact that they'd just mated, but he was sure it would hit him like a sack of rocks once his mind managed to process _**that**_ little factoid.

Piccolo drew down her skirt and let it pool around her ankles as he slowly studied her body, and was a little surprised to find some hair between her legs. Not a lot, in fact, it looked like she kept it trimmed and well groomed, just as she did the hair on her head. And he was surprised to find her long legs and her wide hips attractive, along with everything he'd already seen so far during that strange, exciting night. "Can I touch?" He asked politely, his hand hovering over the curls between her legs.

He found the hair the most fascinating, and couldn't help but wonder what was hidden beneath it. After all, that was where their bodies had been joined, so there had to be _something _down there, right?

"I… uh, sure," Mako said with a touch of surprise, and immediately gasped at the sensation of his pointy nails and the calloused pads of his fingers stroking downwards over the chestnut curls.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked in concern, immediately drawing his hand back.

"No, not at all," she assured him. "Just be careful with those claws, it's very um… sensitive. You know, down there."

"Oh, like I am," he said absently, reflecting that his own nails would likely hurt if he weren't very careful if he were to touch the new addition to his anatomy. He touched her again as gently as he was able, and while he wasn't surprised to find her moist—hell, he'd felt that for himself once already, only not with his hand—he was rapt with curiosity as to why. He cupped her sex, trying to find the answer to his question, and froze again when he found a crease and stroked it open, only to make her moan. "Does that…?"

"Yeah," she whispered, clutching at his shoulder for balance. "Feels good."

"Now I understand the need for the bed," he rumbled, noting how unsteady she'd become. Piccolo sat and tugged her down next to him before lying down and taking her with him horizontally across the bed. He resumed his exploration then and noted the way her legs parted slightly on their own as her body apparently reacted to his attentions. "Koto, is this a way to make you come?" He wondered out loud, his fingers once more stroking her just barely inside of her folds.

"No," she whispered, her own hand trailing down to tease his inner thighs. "But that's a good way to warm the engine."

Piccolo groaned at that and shook his head. "Dende, please… no car metaphors."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot. I guess you don't drive."

"No… I drove once, actually. It ended… very badly. In fact, it was an utter disaster. So whatever you do, don't compare yourself to a car, Koto. I wouldn't want to plow you into a wall."

Mako laughed at that, slapping her hand against the quilt on her bed. "Oh, on the contrary, green bean! I would _love_ it if you plowed me into a wall!"

Piccolo was merely confused; apparently whatever she'd said was a joke, and he desperately wished that he could get it so he could join in on her hysterical laughter. "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry!" She giggled. "Plowing… it's—it's a euphemism for having sex!"

Oh, _now _he got it! Piccolo found himself roaring with laughter at her pun, but once it had died down, he found himself studying her with keen interest once more. "So, if that's just something to get you in the mood to mate, then what will make you come?"

Mako took his hand in hers and quirked an eyebrow. "Is this ok?"

"Yes, of course it is. Show me, I want to learn."

Blushing slightly at how bold she had to be in order to show him, Makoto placed his fingers between her legs once more. "Where you had them, it was just a good spot to tease me," she explained a little shyly. "If you really want to make me come, you need to go just a little further in." With that, she eased his fingers past her folds and used her hand to press one of those long, green digits against her clit. The contact made her gasp a little, and she used his hand to stroke herself slowly. "Right there, Piccolo," she instructed hoarsely.

"Just rub it?" He asked incredulously. "That's it?"

"Yeah." She whimpered softly when he simply moved his finger a little, then jumped and yelped when he pricked her with his claw.

"Shit, Koto, I'm sorry!" Piccolo said quickly, immediately withdrawing his hand. "Damned nails," he muttered.

"It's alright, it was an accident," she sighed, squirming a bit in discomfort. "Let's just make out for a little while," she suggested, trailing a finger delicately over his chest. "You know, kissing and touching? I'd also like to go down on you," she added with a deep blush. "It's been a fantasy of mine for a while."

"Go down?" He asked, confused for the millionth time that evening. Piccolo pulled her closer though, marveling at how foreign and wonderful her soft skin felt pressed against the rougher, pink parts of his body.

"Um, well… you'll see," she replied shyly. "You'll like it, I promise," she added with a kiss, sighing immediately as he returned it, his hands cupping her breasts and stroking over them slowly.

Piccolo was mindful of his claws as he proceeded to touch her while he tried to block out the pleasant sensation of her doing the same to him, trying to learn what she enjoyed the most. In a way it was like sparring, only instead of searching for spots that would do the most damage, he was hunting for the places that would make her sigh and whimper and arch into him for more.

This, once started, was a hell of a lot easier than training in the wilderness. And just as fun, too.

He was broken from his thoughts when her tongue ran over the crease of his lips and pressed for entry, and unsure what else to do, he opened to her and gasped at the pleasant sensation of her tongue lightly stroking his own. He got over his surprise in a hurry though and quickly returned the action, and was pleased when she rewarded him with a breathy little moan.

Well, apparently she enjoyed that. Piccolo concentrated on her breasts a bit since she seemed to like having them touched as well, his thumbs caressing her nipples lightly until they formed hard little peaks that jutted towards him. She moaned for him again, and he let loose one of his own when her soft hand wandered between his legs and found him hard once more. "You want—to mate—again?" He asked between kisses as he thrust into her fingers when they circled him and gently began to pump upwards.

"Yes, but not yet," she replied as she broke away and moved her mouth to his neck. "I still want to go down on you."

The feeling of her lips on his throat made his eyes roll back a little, and Piccolo could only lay there and submit to her as she rolled on top of him. Then he felt something hot and moist stroke over his carotid and he groaned when he realized that it was the tip of her tongue. "Koto… I thought… I wanted to…"

"Worry about me in a little bit," she replied softly. "It's your first time, Piccolo. It should be special."

"Was your first time special?" He asked, surprised at the touch of jealousy in his own voice.

"Yes, it was," she answered simply before nibbling at his nippleless chest. "And don't you catch that tone with me, either, big man. That was years ago, and I haven't been with another man until now. And I'll remind you that _you_ are that second man. Not some other guy that turned into a douchebag five months later."

"I won't turn into one. I _already_ am one," he chuckled dryly, followed by a soft noise of pleasure as she stroked her tongue over the rough pink patch on one of his thighs. Then it hit him as her mouth steadily moved inwards: she didn't actually mean to!—"Holy shit!" He barked, jumping at the feeling of that wet, soft warmth caressing his sensitive flesh.

Mako chuckled at his reaction, and purred happily when she took him completely in her mouth and he yelled something in his native language.

"Koto—I'm going to—" Piccolo couldn't even remember the word she'd used to describe that level of pleasure; he stiffened in response and gripped her hair as she continued to move while he erupted into her mouth. "Come," he groaned, once his brain could process in a language other than Namekian.

Mako giggled as she licked him clean; he was already growing hard again and throbbing against her tongue. "Want more, green bean?"

"No, damn it," he grunted. "It's your turn, and what you just did gave me an idea."

Mako squealed in surprise when he jerked her up into his arms and rolled her onto her back smoothly. "Piccolo, what are you—" Then he immediately slid down and gently drug his pointy teeth over the inside of her thigh and she moaned softly in understanding. "It's your first time, Piccolo, you don't have to do this," she whispered.

"Besides wanting to be fair, Koto, I'm curious to see how you will react to the same level of pleasure that you've given me," he rumbled as he carefully parted her folds with his thumbs and began to examine her carefully. He felt her tremble in anticipation as he studied the pink flesh before him, and smirked as he gave her an experimental lick and she whimpered in reply.

No, not there, then. Further in was what she'd said, right? He began to search with his tongue for that little bump he'd felt with his fingers, and found it after only a moment. Piccolo chuckled when her hips bucked upwards and a choked sound erupted from her throat. "Right there?"

"Yeah," she gasped. "Not so hard, though. Sensitive," she breathed. "Really, really sensitive." Mako moaned something encouraging when that slightly rough tongue tentatively brushed over her clit once more, lingering at the tip of it before stroking slowly back down to her opening and back up again at a maddeningly slow pace. "That feels so good, Piccolo."

"I came faster than this," he rumbled. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You just started… and it's not my first time," she replied, pulling his head back down. "And don't _stop_… _please _don't stop, honey. That feels so good," she sighed, hooking a leg over his shoulder as he proceeded once more. Mako sighed happily and relaxed as he did as instructed, and despite the fact that she wanted to focus on him, she was enjoying his attentions immensely, whispering encouragement here and there and lifting her hips occasionally with a whimper for more.

"Damn it, Koto, come for me," he grunted in frustration after a few more minutes.

Mako chuckled and shook her head a little. "Getting a woman off isn't as simple as getting a man off, Piccolo. But trust me, you're well on your way to getting me there," she added with a soft smile. "Come here, green bean… let me make love to you again," she purred with a little beckon of her finger.

"Not until you're coming, Koto," Piccolo growled determinedly as he bent his head back to the juncture of her thighs and ran his tongue slowly over her once more.

"Mmm… keep that up and it won't be long," she whispered breathlessly. "Feels so good, Piccolo…" Mako felt his mouth move a little, and when his lips pursed over her clit and he gave her a gentle, experimental suck, she moaned and bucked against him.

Piccolo immediately held her hips down to the bed and he continued his assault as she cried out softly, begging him for more, don't stop, keeping going, please, please, _please_ don't stop—and Piccolo did as she asked, feeling his pride swell at the noises coming out of her mouth. They were soft, beautiful and feminine. Just like her. He was delighted to hear her moan his name with that gorgeous, sexy voice as she clutched at his shoulders and bucked once more, her voice growing downright loud as she cried out in rapture, stiffening in his arms.

Mako whimpered and trembled as he continued to suckle her, and finally found her voice as the intensity became too much for her over-sensitive clit. "Please, Piccolo… need you… I need you now, honey…"

"That was music to my ears," he purred into her thigh. "Was it good, Koto?"

"The best I've ever had," she whispered, tugging up on his shoulders. "Come here and lay down. Please, I want to feel you inside of me again."

"No," Piccolo grunted as he slid up to let her taste herself on his lips. "I want to try." With a touch of nerves, he positioned himself at her entrance—double-checking discreetly to be positive that he had the right one—and pressed forward. "Like… like this?" He asked hesitantly.

Makoto nodded and gasped as he filled her, lifting her hips as she wrapped a leg around his waist. "Yes, now just move, green bean. Do what feels good."

"You're tighter than before," he mumbled curiously as he withdrew a little and slid back in slowly, marveling not only in the change in the way she felt, but at his own lack of intense pleasure. "And… it's like I've been desensitized?"

"It's… it's because we both got off," she said shakily, whimpering with pleasure as he moved with a little more confidence. "Makes you last longer… makes me super sensitive and tighter…"

Really? So he was going to hear her make those deliciously beautiful noises once more!? Piccolo was definitely all for that, and bent his head to lick a nipple as he thrust into her a little harder and she cried out, her eyes rolling back a little as her nails dug into his lower back. "Good? Or did I hurt you?"

"Good!" She squeaked as he moved into her with the same intensity, building a sweet and steady rhythm that had her tightening around him even more and moaning as she spiraled upwards and stiffened against him. "Oh my God," she breathed as she began to come down, only for him to move a little harder and take her right up again. "Piccolo, please don't stop—yes… right there!"

The Namekian marveled silently when she clamped down on his length once more and cried out his name in rapture; clearly she'd just come again, and he'd been the one to make it happen! Wow, apparently this wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be. Either that, or he was simply a faster learner than he'd ever given himself credit for.

Not only that, but he found that he absolutely loved the sight of this woman in the throes of their passionate mating—her head tipped back in submission, her lips parted as she panted and moaned his name, the way her breasts rose and fell and moved as he thrust into her… "Gods, Koto… you're so damned beautiful," he breathed in wonder. "Come for me again," he ordered hoarsely as he felt a wave of pleasure running through him, one that he'd felt before he'd come for her both times.

Mako was beyond words at that point; she could only moan and meet him thrust for thrust as his movements became a little rough. And that roughness turned her on to no end, shoving her right over the edge into oblivion, where the only word she knew was his name. And she shouted it to the world as she felt him spill into her, spurring on her orgasm and increasing its intensity just from the hot, wet sensation.

Piccolo collapsed on top of her, eyes shut and breathing heavily, and groaned a little when he felt her flex around him. "Not yet… can't…"

"Mmm… neither can I," Mako sighed deliriously, unable to even lift her eyelids at the moment.

He felt her tighten a little again and grunted. "Then why do you keep…?"

"Oh, that," she chuckled. "It's involuntary. But it's normal, green bean. Just means that I'm very, very satisfied. And… not to doubt you or anything… but… are you sure you've never done this before?"

"Of course not," he snorted. "Why?"

"Dear gods," she whispered, "if this is you as an amateur, I just may run from you as a sexual expert. You'd be good enough to kill me, honey."

Piccolo grinned with pride at that and rolled them to their sides, letting her pillow her head on his chest as she snuggled closer. "I'll try my very best not to kill you, Koto. I'd much rather have you alive… and squirming."

"Heh, I'm sure you would, green bean." Mako sighed happily and nibbled at his throat for a moment before shivering. They were a little sweaty, completely naked, and she always kept the thermostat low in her apartment to save on money. "Mmm… come on, honey. Under the covers. I'm cold."

"Oh. Sorry," Piccolo said. "I don't get cold."

"Do you get too hot?" She asked curiously as she drew back the quilt on her bed and pulled him in with her as he shook his head in response to her question. Then she felt him hesitate as she snuggled up to him again. "What… Piccolo? Is… is something wrong?"

"Um… I… I've never shared sleeping space with anyone before." Gohan didn't count, either. He'd been a child at the time, not a grown adult. "This is normal?"

"Well, yes." Mako sighed and looked away as she chewed on her lower lip. "You don't have to stay," she finally sighed, slowly rolling away from him.

"But that would upset you."

"Yes, it would," she admitted, not wanting to lie to him. "It's… it's a woman thing. If one person leaves right after sex, it's sort of like they're saying that's all they were there for."

"Oh. Not much better than a rutting animal," he mused, trying to understand all of these little social nuances that went along with human coupling.

"Well, for some people I guess it's alright, if both parties agree that they're in it only for the sex. But," she continued a little nervously, "I'm not like that. I… like you. A lot. Or I wouldn't have… you know," she finished with a bright blush.

"I like you a lot, too," he allowed, "if not, I would have kicked your ass for trying to mate with me."

Despite the seriousness of his tone, his words warmed her more than the layers of blankets covering them. "Did you enjoy it, Piccolo? Enough to maybe… do it again sometime?"

"So humans… they're not like some animals. Some only mate with a single partner one time before moving on."

"Most humans try to find one person, Piccolo. They may not get there on the first or even sequential tries, but they try to eventually find that one person that's perfect for them."

"Mating for life, then."

"Eventually, yes. It's what I hope for, anyway. One day," she responded with a yawn, no longer embarrassed by his questions. He obviously didn't know much about humans and was simply asking her out of curiosity.

At least she thought so, anyway. It was simply too much to hope that he wanted something more.

It would just be too perfect.

**Ok. Now to work on Attrition… :P**


End file.
